Barney's Imagination City Friends (1998, SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Imagination City Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in April 21, 1998. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids go to Imagination City. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Amy *Michael *Shawn *Luci *Adam *Jeffery *Kristen * Songs #Barney Theme Song #Growing (taken from: Everyone is Special #The Baby Bop Hop (arrangement from "Twice is Nice") #Help Protect the Earth (arrangement from "Fun & Games") #That's a Home to Me (taken from: Home Sweet Homes #The Raindrop Song (taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk #Walk Across the Street (Arrangement from Playing it Safe) #Down By the Station (arrangement from "Barney in Concert") #Sailing Medley (A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Row Row Row Your Boat / Sailing Sailing): (taken from: Going Places #Go Round and Round the Village (taken from: Magical Musical Adventure Lookie! It's a Cookie! Transcript SuperMalechi will add more something for this transcript *Baby Bop: Oh, I wish we had some snacks for our trip to Imagination City. *Barney: * (Barney does magic, and a plate of gluten free chocolate chip cookies, and glasss of gluten free white milk and gluten free chocolate milk appear on the picnic table at Imagination City) *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *BJ: Look at all the cookies! Thanks, Barney. *Barney: *Baby Boo, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *Barney: (talks to viewers) *( as music starts for "Lookie! It's a Cookie!") *Barney & Kids: Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1992-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Time for Counting!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Good Clean Fun". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". During the song "The Wheels on The Bus", the BJ voice from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure!". During the song "Mac & Cheese", the Riff costume from "Gift Of the Dinos!" is used. *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "The Best of Barney". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Going Places!". *The background music are also taken from the Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 episodes. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 1", known as the full Mid 1989-1992 arrangement. *The same Season 4 version of the Barney & Friends intro is continue used. *The Season 4-6 Barney Says Segment is used. *When a child kid is saying "Hi everybody! It's time for Barney says!", the child girl kid and child boy kid are both 7 years old. The child girl kid is the announcer for the Kids For Character Choices Count! preview. And the child boy kid has a voice silimar to Michael's 1988-Early 1989 voice. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The preview for this video is announced by Loonette the Clown from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by "Alyson Court", and she works at the USA, California. *During the song "Bumpin' Up and Down", It has the verses including "Bumpin Up and Down in my great cool car", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my yellow taxi", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my great big bus","Bumpin Up & Down in my really cool truck", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my firetruck", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my ambulance", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my yummy food truck", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my macdonald's truck", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my pizza wagon", "Bumpin Up and Down in my milky milk truck", "Bumpin Up and Down in my ice cream truck", "Bumpin Up and Down in my motorcycle!", and "Bumpin' Up & Down in my speedy race car". *This was another time Barney and his friends say the magic words "Shimbaree, Shimbarah!". *The previews for the original 1998 release were the same from "Barney's Halloween Party". *The font for the title logo is the same from "Barney in Outer Space". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When Barney arrives at the school playground, the music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" (when Michael, Shawn and Tina present Min as the Queen) is used. *When Barney meets the kids at the treehouse, and the kids hugged him, the music from " Cover Arts Original 1998 release Front Cover *The Season 3 Barney costume (with his pizza Chef's hat on) *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume (with her waitress hat on) *The Season 4-6 BJ costume (with his fry-cook hat on) *The Season 2-11 Riff costume (with his jungle outfit on) *The kids wearing their sailing outfits *The Imagintation City in the background Back Cover *Barney and his friends singing "The Wheels on the Bus" *BJ flipping kinds of fries in the grease traps at his kitchen *Brney and his friends on their sailing ship Transcript *(we open up and see Barney going through the gate door) *Barney: (sees viewer(s)) Hi there, folks! It's good to see ya again! Today, there will be surprises! And I will go up to the treehouse. (He goes up the treehouse, and he sees the kids) *Kids: Barney! Hi Barney! *Barney: This is a very special day for you! We must go to Imagination City today! *Shawn: Good idea! (Music starts for Let's Go) *Barney: Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) On an adventure today. Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) We can hardly wait. Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) *Barney & Kids: It's going to be so great. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! Let's go and explore the world. Each day will bring something new? Anything is possible, Make a wish and it might come true. *Barney: Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) On an adventure today. Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) We can hardly wait Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) *Barney & Kids: It's going to be so great. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! *Barney: Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) On an adventure today. Let's Go! (Let's go!). We can hardly wait? Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) *Barney & Kids: It's going to be so great. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! *(music ends) *Adam: Well Barney. We know that this day is beautiful! *Barney: You were right, Adam! *Shawn: And I believe, those toys are great! *Barney: Thank you, Shawn. *Luci: And so, the sun is great! *Barney: I agree, Luci. *(Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive) *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi guys! *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! Hi friends! *Riff: Hi folks! *Barney & Kids: Hi Baby Bop, hi BJ, hi Riff! *Stephen: We're playing on a very nice sunny day. *Barney: And we are playing with toys. *BJ: Cool, Sissy, Riff and I would like to play too. *Barney: Sure thing. And guess what! We are going to Imagination City! *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: Yay!!!!!! *Baby Bop: What's Imagination City, Barney? *Barney: Well, Baby Bop, it has lots of imagination things to see there. *BJ: Yeah, and does it have my really cool restaurant? *Riff: Yeah it does. *Kids: We agree. Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos